siblings
by apricot.pie
Summary: after all kairi has always loved playing matchmaker [kairi's point of view]


_**disclaimer applies**_

Kairi stared at the door in front of her. It was her first day of high school and it just so happened she was in Algebra 2; the math most juniors were in. And worst of all her brother was in her class with her. Just then the aforementioned sibling tapped her shoulder. She turned to see her spiky, red haired brother.

"Don't talk to me. You understand?" he asked. She was too mesmerized by the new tattoos he had gotten under his eyes to answer. Then she shook her head to clear it before nodding.

"Good." He began walking away but then turned to say, "and none of your 'quick wit'" Kairi just nodded her head again. 'I'm watching you' he mouthed to her before entering the classroom. She sighed before walking in with her books clutched so tightly her knuckles turned white. She sat near the wall a few seats back. Her brother was on the other side of the room, practically glaring at her. If he kept that up everyone would realize they were related. The bell rang and Kairi was surprised to not see a teacher. As if on cue an extremely young woman - probably just finishing up with her student teacher job - stumbled into the classroom with her arms full of notebooks. She laughed to herself as she dropped them on her desk before turning to her new class.

"Sorry I was late." She said smiling kindly. "As you can probably tell I'm a new teacher here. Well, a new teacher overall." She began, laughing again.

This was going to be a long year.

"So I want to know more about you," she said pointing at the mass of students. "Tell you what; let's play a game." There were murmurs of agreements before she continued.

"How about we go around the room and you can tell me your name, your favorite color and something interesting about you, okay?" A few more murmurs: louder this time. The smile on the teacher's face became bigger - if that was possible. Kairi rolled her eyes. This teacher hadn't even introduced herself yet. So they went thru half the class before it was Axel's turn. Kairi couldn't help but smirk as she wondered what he was going to say.

"I'm Axel, my favorite color is red and something interesting about me; I'm ambidextrous," he said.

"Oh! Really?" the teacher exclaimed.

"Yeah. I write with my left hand and throw stuff with my left."

"And he eats with both." Kairi added quietly. The few people who heard her began laughing. Axel looked over at her and she could only smile and wave nervously. His eyes narrowed dangerously and Kairi looked at her desk, letting her crimson locks block her view of him.

She was dead.

The bell rang and everyone jumped up and rushed to the door. As Kairi was walking out she felt someone grab a handful of her shirt. She squeaked in fright before turning to look at her captor.

Her older brother was stooped down so he was eye level with her. His eyes burned thru her and she couldn't help but wince.

"Hey Axel," she said quietly. He looked like he was about to yell but something seemed to catch his eye. Soon he wasn't looking at her but over her shoulder. She turned to see a girl in a loose fitting pink dress with long brown hair. "Ooh! Is that your girlfriend?" she said teasingly. He mumbled before turning back to her quickly.

"No!" he exclaimed. Kairi arched an eyebrow disbelievingly and he sighed loudly.

"Just go up to her and be like 'Hey, I'm Axel. I'm ambidextrous.'" After saying so Kairi ran her left hand thru her hair, followed by her right hand. "'Wanna play tonsil hockey?" She continued to imitate her older brother by crossing her arms and leaning back. Axel gave her a what-the-hell look before smacking her in the back of the head.

"Oww." She whined as she rubbed the back of her head. And with that he walked away.

Kairi watched her older brother stalk away. He was black as night. He was dark, mysterious, angsty and all in-your-face emo. Then she turned to the girl with the pink bow in her braided hair. She seemed to be white as snow, pure as snow. She was cheerful and enthusiastic; everything Axel wasn't. Kairi vowed to herself in that moment that she would somehow get the two together.

After all, her favorite color had always been flaw-filled grey.

**oh snap. I actually like the ending.**

**Thank you **_**wrathofbrett **_**for being my beta**

**ASH-GREY [**_COLORS OF THE WIND contest_


End file.
